Platinum
by Cannibal Jello
Summary: Unable to have the one he most desires, Kibito struggles with unchangeable truths and guarding his untouchable god. On a foreign planet, in a cruel universe, Kaioshin provides an invalid substitute. Adult situations. KibitoxOC, implied KibitoxKaioshin


Warnings: Adult situations (hetero sex! It IS possible!) between an original character and Kibito. Implied Kaioshin x Kibito.

A/N: Wanted to write a short story. I feel like I try drowning my audience in descriptions. I can't help it, I swear, I thrive from detail! I'm certain some people would prefer more conversation instead.

Not sure how this turned out. The mood I intended changed often during the writing process. I wanted it to be raunchy and sexy. I think it just turned out sad and disappointing. Life can't be happy all the time, I guess.

I HATE original characters. Hate, hate, hate. They should all DIE. But alas, an OC could not be avoided in this situation.

* * *

Though Kaioshin-Kai was the most fulfilling and pristine environment of the universe, even the most exalted deities could not remain on it for all eternity.

Kaioshin differed greatly from his ancestors, who had departed from the sanctity of the holy planet very rarely. It was the sole surviving deity who had, under numerous circumstances, broke tradition. For as long as Kibito had served his master, he could sense the nearly tangible unease of his charge when life became void of adventure.

It was then the Supreme Kai utilized the only cure for his comfort, and physically explored the universe rather than scrutinizing it from afar. At first, Kibito had been very reluctant to allow Kaioshin's ventures. After all, he was the guardian of the deity, and did all he could to prevent harm or exposure of the god to the soiled underbelly of mortal lands.

In addition, Kibito could not deny that over time, a rather complicated relationship had formed between him and Kaioshin. From the very beginning, Kibito had found himself infatuated with the appearance and abilities of the deity. Though comparatively, Kibito was weak against Kaioshin's supernatural capabilities, he was also powerless against him due to the admiration he had. Kibito wanted nothing more than to conceal the god and have him to himself.

Though Kibito avoided acknowledging his emotions as love, he could not truly deny it. He had grown overly possessive of Kaioshin and desired so greatly to touch him that he couldn't physically restrain the deity from cavorting around the cosmos like a gleeful, esurient child. If he had, he risked ridding the god of his vestal innocence, to which Kaioshin preserved so valiantly.

In the end, Kibito could do nothing to prevent the deity from leaving the sanctuary of Kaioshin-Kai. He was forced to follow as obediently and closely as ever. It took multiple travels for Kibito to come to terms with Kaioshin's decisions. Initially, Kaioshin had gradually facilitated their journeys by choosing uninhabited destinations. They spent their time studying planets that consisted of little more than flora vainly attempting to evolve into something more.

Eventually, Kaioshin couldn't continue neglecting his natural curiosity and lead Kibito to lands with higher lifeforms. It was then Kibito was truly on his guard, as the deity had no reluctance to immerse himself in bustling, growing, intelligent societies.

Kaioshin never proceeded without watching the planets closely before physically traveling to them. It wasn't the deity's desire to introduce himself and his bodyguard to unnecessary harm. Had any true threat existed, he would simply consider another planet in the limitless cosmos. Kibito had no choice but to wait for his master's orders, wondering what exactly Kaioshin sought in the worlds they immersed themselves in.

Eventually, over multiple occurrences, Kibito began suspecting similarities – perhaps even a pattern in Kaioshin's methods. There were certain events, certain commonalities, that Kibito recognized. For instance, the deity often interacted with women in a manner that was intriguing and continued on an increasingly frequent basis.

Only initially did these happenings appear innocent.

Kaioshin's current planet of interest was comparable to many throughout the universe. There were vast cities and grand architecture. Though civilization that had formed on the world, it had not truly embraced higher sciences or technology. The citizens lived minimally, favoring sun or candle-lit buildings made of basic organic materials.

There was little need for the people to consume themselves with achieved beauty, as they embraced nature – much like the Kais. In fact, the structural appearance of the natives made it easy for the immortals to blend in, though Kaioshin always insisted they remain formally uniformed. Though the deity wished to avoid kindling interest, it was not his intention to void his identity in the process.

That was why, as the immortals casually strode the streets, all eyes seemed stuck upon them. Though the natives were unsuspecting of their exalted identities – or even that such Kais existed – they were naturally suspicious of foreigners. Though not entirely xenophobic, the people of the planet couldn't help but scrutinize the newcomers – especially Kaioshin, who contrasted the greatest. With his petite stature, supernatural grace, porcelain lavender skin, and flamboyant white mohawk, Kaioshin was a sight to behold.

Perhaps the only reason the natives regarded Kibito with such interest was because of his stature. Being significantly larger than what seemed to exist in the population, Kibito dominated the streets with his grand size. From the breadth of his shoulders to his powerful musculature and intimidating dour visage, Kibito's purpose was likely evident. Why else would such a petite man have such a brusque and overwhelming companion?

Of course, Kibito could only assume their suspicions. He did not yet know if perhaps the natives could sense the dichotomy presented by the deity. For as fragile and innocent as Kaioshin, he was immensely powerful.

As for truly pure, that could be contended. Kibito had strong suspicion that the Supreme Kai was only intentionally vestal. Naturally, he was mischievous and cunning – impish most accurately fit the deity, who remained physically virgin but could prove behaviorally deceiving.

Throughout their history together, Kibito had caught glimpses of desires the deity shared with his vocal, sultry eyes. The immortals had shared long, admiring stares with each other, focused on nothing else. There were instances where the deity would submit to his naturally ingrained hungers and touch Kibito, if only with the faintest brush of fingertips.

Had it not been for the telling glint in the god's sensual eyes, Kibito would have believed the attention to be innocent. And yet Kaioshin's gaze lingered much longer than his contact, his expression just noticeably desperate and regretful – not because of doubt in his emotions, but because of his status.

Had Kaioshin not been the supreme overseer of the universe, Kibito suspected he would submit to his hunger for physical companionship. Kibito could sense Kaioshin's love for him, even if he never truly spoke of it.

Though Kaioshin's compassion for his guardian was so profoundly rooted, the deity was too loyal to his purpose to relinquish the control he maintained over himself. He allowed it to temporarily falter – achingly and rarely so – but he would not let go. What Kaioshin feared more than death itself was his ability to offset the delicate balance of the cosmos, were he to favor one being over so many countless others.

And so the two immortals forever found themselves in lustful limbo, with Kibito vainly attempting to avoid confronting the tension between them. It was much simpler for Kaioshin to overlook his desire, as he had so much more to damage had they ever romantically connected. Instead, Kaioshin interested himself with Kibito's pleasure rather than his own, utilizing their travels to allow Kibito to taste a poor alternative to what he could never truly have.

Though Kaioshin practiced celibacy for himself, never had he expected his bodyguard to conform to the same high and exalted standards. Kibito was entirely unaware that Kaioshin traveled more for his bodyguard's benefit than his own. It was easy enough for Kaioshin to obtain knowledge through his omnipotent visions, though he didn't deny the glee he derived from experiencing tangible foreign environments. Such travels had been once forbidden to him, before Majin Buu disrupted the holy order of his kind.

It was Kaioshin who was most interested in the sights and sounds and bustling town surrounding them. Enticed by the music of laughing children and the lush colors of fresh produce, the deity had lead Kibito to the open markets of cobblestone streets.

It was not royalty that existed here, but the true essence and substance of the natives that lived so pleasantly. Men reached out to the crowds with their eager voices, attempting to draw customers to their livestock and talents. Meanwhile, women relied on their welcoming auras to attract and interest people in foods and crafts, their children gleefully running about them.

When Kibito cast a sidelong glance at Kaioshin, he could see the deity's eyes skipping from person to person, taking everything about them in. He failed to linger on a single individual for long, studying them just enough to decide they weren't worthy of approaching.

Just once, Kaioshin allowed himself to veer from the stone path, tempted by the sweet scent of fanciful fruit. It was one foreign to the immortals, and appeared delectable and fertile enough for Kaioshin to try. With his endless supply of resources, Kaioshin offered the vendor a rather generous sum of currency in exchange for the produce she sold.

"Would you like one?" Kaioshin offered, looking up at Kibito's dour visage only after he had chosen the most prime fruit, grasping it delicately with his elegant fingers. Kibito merely raised a brow in response, to which Kaioshin shrugged and smiled.

"Not feeling very adventurous today, are we, Kibito-san?" the deity asked with affectionate affinity.

"Never as strongly as you," Kibito replied, his voice drastically deeper than Kaioshin's.

With no need to push the matter further, Kaioshin lifted the fruit to his lips. It was pink and soft, with a faint fuzz on the surface. Earthlings would have considered the produce a peach, and yet it was much sweeter, with a sour undertone teasing Kaioshin's acute senses.

Whatever it was, it delighted Kaioshin to the point where he purred in happiness, his heavily bordered eyes delectably closing. The deity sat there, savoring his initial taste for a moment, before continuing to nibble at the fruit in his hand. However carefully or strategically Kaioshin ate, clear juices escaped the fullness of his lips. The few, but so very distracting droplets of dew, seized Kibito's attention and threatened to punched a hole cleanly through his control.

The world surrounding the immortals ceased to exist to the guardian, who suddenly felt parched in thirst. Kibito wanted nothing more than to lift the juice from Kaioshin's lips with his tongue, or perhaps brush it away with a pass of his thumb. To do so, Kibito would risk devouring Kaioshin with a hunger that paled in comparison to Kaioshin's fervor for the fruit. Achingly aware of this, Kibito could do nothing more but watch the same knowledge shimmer in Kaioshin's stunning eyes.

There was no denying Kaioshin's cognizance, as his gaze dangerously narrowed and his lips curled into that intentional and oh so wicked coy-Kai expression that unnerved Kibito to the core. The way Kaioshin's exotic gaze slanted and his tiny nose puckered with humor disrupted the usual sweetness of his visage, now brimmed with mischief.

The last thing Kibito wanted was to amuse the deity with his carnal frustrations. If he had a choice, he would ravage Kaioshin then – do anything to prevent the god from toying with his infatuation as he so often and gleefully did.

Kibito outwardly glared as Kaioshin hummed happily, finishing the last of the fruit. Only then did Kaioshin lift a single effeminate hand to his fine chin. With a single finger, Kaioshin collected the dew on the tip, ensuring the capture of Kibito's rapture. To emphasize the fire of Kibito's lust, Kaioshin pouted his full lips and lasciviously drew his digit into his mouth with a lascivious curl of his tongue.

Kibito was certain then that Kaioshin wasn't morally innocent at all.

Feeling the flash of his desires, Kibito barely managed to stifle the moan that threatened to rise from his chest. He had to swallow hard to even breathe again, feeling as though his arousal knotted to suffocate him. It wasn't so simple to repeat the same feat when Kaioshin spoke then, lyrical laughter in his tone.

"Come now, Kibito," Kaioshin said, his words ripe with purpose. Had Kibito been capable of hating the deity then, he would have. The divinity tortured him so profoundly, it threatened to crush his sanity.

Surely Kibito was a masochist, as he had no control over his obedience. His body refused to deny Kaioshin, who resumed walking down the bustling road of the city. As expected, Kibito followed, though more closely than a man with purely civilized intentions.

Nothing was more frustrating than being so powerless against Kaioshin. If Kibito were to attempt such a blatantly provocative display, he would only appear foolish. The deity would have been driven to hysterics by Kibito's vain endeavors to seduce him. Though Kaioshin was more than willing to continue his little game, he proved the most frigid against his own desires.

Kibito knew from the very beginning that he would never win.

As they continued their travels, Kaioshin undoubtedly sensed his bodyguard's frustration. Had Kaioshin lapsed to walk besides the taciturn giant, he would have seen the tension that strung tight Kibito's shoulders, or the manner in which the bodyguard frowned a little darker than his features naturally intended.

It was then Kaioshin acknowledged a woman standing in the distance, so conveniently and perfectly placed. She was the reason he had led Kibito down the path all along, foreseen by Kaioshin the previous day. Seeing her in all her physicality further convinced Kaioshin of his careful choice. It was then, across the street from her, Kaioshin stopped and regarded his guardian.

Constantly aware of his master's movements, Kibito halted just behind the petite deity. Though he expected Kaioshin had reasons behind all his actions, Kibito was uncertain what had caught the Supreme Kai's interest. It wasn't until Kaioshin tilted his head upwards to address his companion that Kibito began to understand. The way the sunlight shimmed in those obsidian eyes, despite Kibito's towering shadow consuming the god, was ultimately revealing.

That was when it began – the game that Kibito so desired to hate. He wanted to frown upon the pleasure Kaioshin derived from his reluctant involvement, and yet Kibito truly wanted nothing more than be a part of his beloved's sordid fulfillment. It wasn't how Kibito preferred to serve the deity, and yet he wasn't entirely selfless when obeying the wishes of his master.

_What about her? _Kaioshin inquired telepathically, using only the targeting shift of his eyes to guide his guardian's attention.

The deity could be so unpredictable at times, even to Kibito who had for so long been his companion. Kibito truly hadn't expected Kaioshin to begin _this, _as the deity seemed so fulfilled by torturing Kibito himself.

As persistent as ever, Kaioshin wasn't daunted by Kibito's tense silence. He pushed his intentions further through their mental connection, refusing Kibito's avoidance of the situation. Kaioshin smiled then, questioning his guardian further. _Do you like her?_

The woman of Kaioshin's current pursuit was one of the most stunning Kibito had ever laid eyes upon. While she paled in comparison to Kaioshin's beauty. Kibito thought that perhaps she was the most comparable – however distantly – to the god that had found her. She stood there in the market

choosing flowers to decorate her hair. Kibito knew this, because already she had stems of flora tucked away in the long and ruby locks pushed behind one elven ear.

Whatever Kaioshin's reason for seeking the highest beauties of the regions, Kibito couldn't be certain. He knew the deity never took them to bed with him, as the Supreme Kai miraculously remained virtuous throughout. It was his role as a god to play, a tradition the previous guardians deemed necessary. Kibito could only suspect that like all other beings, Kaioshin appreciated true beauty. And he successfully found it, on each and every planet, using his omnipotent vision and his flawless tastes.

Certainly, Kaioshin couldn't profoundly care about Kibito's preferences. After all, the deity never offered himself for the taking, and so the woman might as well have been conventional. There was no other being Kibito truly wanted but Kaioshin. Compared to the god, Kibito considered everyone unworthy.

Still, had Kibito hungered for a woman, this one would have been particularly inviting. She was everything he desired in a female – lithe and naturally stunning without effort. Her eyes were lovely and her lips were wonderfully full. Her figure, so petite and fragile, was what Kibito most highly preferred. Had her hair been white and mohawked, and her skin lavender, she might have resembled a diluted image of a certain deity.

Kibito said nothing in response to Kaioshin, who clasped his hands behind his back and feigned patient waiting. The guardian's silence was telling enough, and certainly the deity had already read the insinuating signs in Kibito's eyes. Without another word, the deity practically frolicked across the road casting a blithe wink in Kibito's direction. One skipping Potara earring gave a telling gold glint in the sunlight.

Just noticeably, Kibito's strong jaw dropped. It was then he found he could move no further, as a supernatural power had frozen him in his spot. Only with his internal shouts could he demand Kaioshin stop, interrupting the gleeful humming in the deity's thoughts.

Damn Kaioshin and his impish tricks.

_I'm not in the mood for this, Master! _Kibito called to him, his voice harsh and commanding respect. He nearly overlooked formalities.

_You are by no means capable of stopping me, _replied the deity. Kaioshin was practically laughing at his assistant's response to his actions. He then turned his eyes away, focusing on the woman standing obliviously in his path.

From what Kaioshin last saw of Kibito, the strong man looked like he was being strangled to death. His skin had paled from dark rouge to a lighter pink – one element of his body Kaioshin didn't dare control. Though the deity enjoyed affecting the flow of Kibito's blood to certain locations, he did so with his physical behaviors while allowing Kibito freedom of his actions. Not even with his abilities did Kaioshin tamper with Kibito's response to fear.

Kaioshin always approached the women with the most reverential and polite manner, whether he waited for them along a walkway or introduced himself among a gathering. Whatever method the deity utilized, it was always flawless and utterly successful. In moments, the deity could effortlessly wrap any woman – or any man, to Kibito's knowledge – around his fragile digits and manipulate everything from their decisions to their preferences.

Given the ethereal and perfect physicality that endowed only the most exalted beings, Kaioshin could have easily addicted any individual with a simple shine of his eyes. Though he had the ability to beguile any gender, it was women Kaioshin favored under these circumstances. Only the most elegant female fit the role he orchestrated for them. And so, true to the ways of the god, Kaioshin confidently took whatever he wanted – whomever he wanted – and used them to do his bidding.

It was not unusual for multiple species to have similar appearances. Most higher beings had the same basic shape and facial structures, though the ears of this race – Kibito could not be certain of their title – were slightly curled and their noses were sharper. Unlike the Kais, the eyes of the native inhabitants were vibrantly colored versus the obsidian black of the holy people. This woman's irises were particularly emerald, and shined a tone of gold in the slightest touch of sunlight.

Like on all foreign planets, the Supreme Kai merely introduced himself as Shin. To admit his proper title would likely give insight to those knowledgeable of their holy kind, though enlighten individuals were few and far between. Still, it was habitual for Kaioshin to shelter his identity, as he never wished to risk favoritism among the societies he studied.

Kaioshin was the greatest of gentleman. He never approached a mated woman, as he could easily sense their souls with the piercing omnipotence of his vision. His preparations beforehand, however minimal, gave further guarantee that his desires would be fulfilled. This woman was no different – she was soon following the deity as though he enveloped her elegant neck with a mystical leash.

Despite his will, Kibito could do nothing to stop the guaranteed process.

Throughout their brief conversation, Kaioshin had politely bought the woman flowers and smiled as he watched her clutch them with happiness. With an endless supply of whatever currency customary to the planet, it was effortless for Kaioshin to produce the needed funds. He did so in a manner only obvious to Kibito, who knew the supernatural abilities of the god.

During the duration of Kaioshin's process, Kibito had no choice but to wait at a distance. He remained nearby enough to watch, but stood beyond the unsuspecting eyes of the woman. She truly had no intuition of what was happening – or would, as an oblivious participant.

Kibito maintained his calm, certain that this time, the game would be different. He refused to let Kaioshin win again, and with all his might stood his ground. He was determined to show Kaioshin he was more than a game piece. He would direct his own moves and actions.

It wasn't long until Kaioshin approached Kibito again, and went so far as to introduce Kibito to Akane. Kaioshin informed the her of Kibito's status as his guardian, even as Kibito bowed respectfully to the blinking woman. Not once did she question Kaioshin's need for a bodyguard. Likely she suspected it was customary for foreigners who travel to unknown and potentially threatening lands.

The day was proceeding with the same process of so many before it. Kaioshin used his charm to seduce Akane and ready her for what Kibito denied would come.

Though it was Kaioshin's intention to invite his company to dinner, he enticed them to indulge first and foremost. How Kaioshin remained as patient as he did, Kibito was envious. The bodyguard was not as endearing as the deity when he took the woman shopping, allowing them to buy the garment of their grandest desires.

There was one constant throughout the universe – the female species love of shopping. Even though women insisted it was unnecessary, they couldn't help but submit to the sweet smile of the divinity. It was so simple for Kaioshin to take the most reluctant woman and alter her mind with beguiling mannerisms and the obsidian of his eyes. Eventually, even the most guilty woman would submit and give in to the god, leading Kaioshin and his disinclined bodyguard through piles of garments.

It never took long for Kaioshin to acknowledge his guardian's loathing. He would smile at Kibito and eventually wave his hand, producing a dress that never ceased to exceed the woman's expectations. Why Kaioshin didn't initially summon the outfits for his companion, Kibito didn't know. He suspected Kaioshin simply wanted to test Kibito's patience, as it wasn't often demanded so highly as under those circumstances.

Without questioning where Shin had discovered such a perfect and flawlessly fitting dress, the woman was quick to gather it in her hands and rush off to envelop her body in the exotic and rich materials. As always, Kaioshin had orchestrated a garment of the softest, most delicate of fabrics, decorated to exceed the needs of a queen.

Though the dress Kaioshin gave Akane was relatively simple – with fine lines that accented the feminine curves and luxurious length of her lithe legs – it was striking. The deity had wisely chosen a simple shimmer of pitch black to accent the fire in Akane's hair and contrast her ivory, porcelain skin.

With a sharp plunging neckline and a mirroring cut at the back, the dress exposed the flawless expanse of her slender and sleek physicality. Even Kibito was struck by the image of naked skin, exposing the soft lines of her petite breasts and the cup of her fragile collarbone. Still, no matter how striking she was, she could never measure the delight Kibito felt studying Kaioshin.

Kibito could further appreciate Kaioshin's choice in designing the dress, as the canvas of black accented the vibrant color of flowers tucked and intertwined with her fiery hair. The contrast of sparkling onyx accented the high slit that ran alongside one leg, exposing a tasteful glimpse of the creamy and delectable skin of her thigh with each of her elegant steps.

Kaioshin's expression remained virtually unchanged from its previous existence. Though Akane was a beauty to behold, Kaioshin considered her no different than when he had first noticed her in her casual clothing. As the Supreme Kai, Kaioshin regarded her soul rather than her physical appearance, and having found her inner attractiveness unaltered, smiled at her with the same appreciation he had before.

With each passing moment, Kibito could feel his control waning. Kaioshin had successfully weakened his resolve and it was trembling under the pressure Kaioshin inflicted with each of his wicked, passing glances.

Kibito was immensely thankful that the rest of the process was shorter and simpler. The natives in the area always knew the best cuisines on their planet, and soon the immortals found themselves guided to the restaurant of the woman's choice.

What they ate mattered the least of all that occurred that night. Kibito respectfully gave Kaioshin his distance, situated solitarily at a table across the restaurant. The bodyguard was infinitely more interested in Kaioshin rather than his companion, watching whatever the deity did throughout the length of the date.

Kaioshin's mannerisms when eating were as mastered as everything else the deity did. He held himself with his constantly perfect posture, with his eloquent fingers moving as though following a symphony of internal music.

More often than not, Kaioshin's stature was shorter than the majority of the population, and found himself situated on furniture built higher than meant for him. Kibito always found himself inwardly smiling at the way the petite deity sat, the tips of his red boots pointed and still barely touching the ground.

Rarely did Kibito listen in on the conversation. So infrequently did Kaioshin speak. Instead, the deity politely allowed his companion to boast eagerly of her kind. Like most other women, Akane was more than willing to spill any of her knowledge to the calmly smiling god, occasionally stumbling over her words when she became too enamored with Kaioshin's sultry eyes to focus.

For the same reason, Kibito found himself unable to bestow upon the woman any concentration, as Kaioshin divinely demanded his utmost attention. Though Kibito had experienced the beauties of countless worlds and even more impressive amounts of people, nothing amazed the bodyguard more than his charge. It was possible that throughout Kibito's immortal life, nothing ever would, from the way Kaioshin's white hair stood vibrant to the slenderness of his fragile wrists.

The air of softness Kaioshin exuded with his feminine company struck a chord inside Kibito, who felt himself become increasingly obedient to fulfill the purpose set out for him.

Kibito trusted the deity to share with him any useful knowledge gained throughout their discussion. Kaioshin never failed to involve his trusted guardian in whatever he did, and Kibito knew that for certain. He also knew that whatever inquiries Akane made, Kaioshin would answer them with omitted truths and strategically orchestrated replies – any to prevent exposing too much of their true identities.

For the most part, Kaioshin remained quiet and conservative, thoughtfully balancing a chalice of wine in one hand, touching it to his full lower lip. The aureate liquid shimmered in the low light of the environment, similar to the gold of the Potara earrings that dangled artistically from Kaioshin's elven ears.

Occasionally, when Kaioshin tilted his head in interest, the orbital gems would stroke his fragile jawline, with the luminance they captured reflecting across lavender skin. In just the right light, Kibito could view the pulse that so faintly existed in Kaioshin's elegant neck. The image deepened Kibito's hunger, teasing him to taste it.

The dates always lasted far into the night – if indeed the planet had such a circadian rhythm. By the time Kaioshin rose from his seat and stepped to Akane's side to offer a guiding hand, the natural world had been consumed by darkness.

Kibito stood then, watching with heightened awareness as Akane graciously accepted Kaioshin's delicate hand, allowing him to lead her from the building. Kibito followed his master then, knowing in the depths of his soul what was to come – the process that always occurred then, when Kaioshin had achieved his goal.

Kaioshin had won. By no means could Kibito stare at his beloved so long and contain his most carnal desires. Like an indulgent beast, Kibito's need burned deep in his abdomen, fueling his following actions.

What did it matter if he lost to the god? Kibito wanted nothing more than for Kaioshin to be successful, even if it meant realizing his own weaknesses.

Women never ceased to become aroused by the deity. Whether it was his scent that bewitched them, or his precise and sinful beauty, or the tone of voice he spoke to them with, the result was always the same. From where he faltered behind the couple, Kibito could sense the nearly tangible pheromones of the woman. He had seen the eager dampness that began collecting on her chest at the table, and had noticed how she touched herself and tousled her hair by the end of their dinner.

As an omnipotent being, Kaioshin already knew he reigned victorious. Kaioshin must have, as he would not make the decisions he did then – one that promised his awareness to the situation. There was no other reason for Kaioshin to stop and order his bodyguard to escort Akane to her home, only to excuse himself to the inn they had sought during their first night on the planet.

Centuries before, when Kibito was ignorant to the deity's game, he had been baffled. Kaioshin had women begging for the taking, more willing and desperate to experience the essence of the god, and yet Kaioshin dismissed them as if blind to their hunger. Had Kaioshin been any other man, he would have indulged in the sexual thirsts of the women. But Kaioshin was no simple man.

Kibito, on the other hand, was.

It was then Kibito truly understood how virtuous and vestal Kaioshin was. Even to the current day, it was difficult for Kibito to imagine an existence so holy and virgin. To live for millions of years without experiencing the pleasures of the flesh was impossible for Kibito to comprehend, and yet Kaioshin continued existing without sign of struggle. Even though he continually showed interest in his guardian, Kaioshin remained absolutely celibate.

In the end, it was Kibito who benefited from the kindled and burning desires of the women – to that, Kaioshin was very aware. With a simple turn of his head, Kaioshin considered Kibito with a humored sparkle in his coy eyes and a telling glint of one golden Potara earring.

Indeed, the deity had won, and Kibito expected him to boast about the following day. Kaioshin could be so cocky sometimes, particularly after Kibito had made feeble efforts to deny the deity's wishes. Had it not been for his need for Kaioshin, Kibito would never have taken advantage of a woman.

Kibito could hear Kaioshin's faint chuckle, even as the divinity turned and gracefully walked away. In doing so, Kaioshin allowed the game to proceed unhindered by his presence, allowing Kibito and Akane to fend for themselves.

It was only natural for the remaining individuals to give in to the pleasures of the flesh. Already, a powerful bond had been fabricated between them throughout the night. Their shared lust for Kaioshin gave them no choice but to react as they did. Their reflected reverence for the untouchable deity remained unfulfilled and so Kibito and Akane desperately attempted to sate their urges with each other.

The beginnings were virtually predictable, as the woman always approached Kibito. The guardian took no risk in assuming Akane's willingness to accept him, and so he allowed her to touch him first. After that, there was no stopping the bodyguard, who then lead Akane to wherever he deemed suitable for their behavior, just as he had every woman before.

A setting so common and foreseeable as those before it, Kibito and Akane found themselves entangled in an alleyway. With the night enshrouding their presence to any passerby, it was easy enough to ravage sensitive, sinful flesh and indulge in carnal contact.

In fact, Kibito preferred the darkness of nightfall. It was simpler to pretend the body against his wasn't of a woman, but of deity of his true desires. When Akane kissed Kibito, he pretended that her lips were smaller and softer, pastel and purple. Where Akane felt weak and feminine beneath Kibito's hungry hands, the bodyguard imagined compact and lithe muscle, deceivingly petite and yet so irrefutably powerful.

It was simple enough for Kibito's rough hands to capture the smooth flesh of one thigh and trace his touch along it to tear whatever provocative undergarment existed. Much more difficult was the task of freeing himself from the protective and multiple layers of his traditional uniform.

Kibito often found himself balancing many elements at any single moment – kissing Akane's lips with his own, forcing her hands away from where they attempted to undress him, feeling her fingers delve into the depths of his long ivory hair instead.

Eventually, in the flurry of embracing mouths, of raking nails, of shuffling sound, Kibito's orange sash would snake to the ground. With the knot released, it was a matter of parting the single button at his chest and shrug the doublet from his shoulders, hearing it strike the floor with its heavy weight. It was then that Akane's hands exposed Kibito from his trousers, proving once again that she desired only his physicality. Akane used Kibito just as equally as he used her, with the image of the deity dominating their visions.

Kibito realized then the true genius of Kaioshin's design. It seemed purely intentional that Kaioshin had chosen a dress with a split side, as it enabled Kibito to grasp at one delectable leg and lift it enough to expose Akane's damp heat to his. He knew then that Kaioshin had intended for this liaison all along, as everything was situated to work so divinely, from Akane being so willing and eager, and the way the deity had masterfully destroyed Kibito's stable control and allowed them privacy to sexually struggle as they did.

Kaioshin's awareness of the situation caused Kibito to groan deep in his chest, hearing the woman match his sound with her own feminine tone. It was then that Kibito thrust inside of her, feeling how truly wet and willing she was, her womanhood parting to take him to the hilt.

Akane was so soft, so welcoming, so striking, and yet so entirely disappointing.

If her nails bit into his shoulders and she cried in suffering, it didn't matter. Kibito knew that in his excitement, he had likely stretched her to her limits and caused pain to course through her trembling body. Eventually, though, as all women did, Akane salaciously enjoyed the masculine and thick dimensions of his desire. The more Kibito pushed into her, parting her body for his, the sweeter her cries became, and the harder she breathed.

Kibito ached then, in the profound depths of his heart. The voice breathing into his ear was so wrong. So damn wrong. The disappointing truth threatened to sicken him.

There was no possibility of Akane denying the man inside her. Kaioshin wasn't as broad or bulky as the bodyguard who ravaged her, nor would he ever use her so brutally. It was Kibito that took Akane viciously, forcing himself into her harder and faster as their sordid sex drove her to blissful oblivion.

Had Kibito used Akane for the woman she was, he would have concerned himself with her pleasure. Instead, when she orgasmed, it was only due to his avidity, as he found it necessary to pound her harder and harder in desperation to sate his own burning desires.

In the end, Akane didn't matter. She was just a tool, caught in the endless dance of the two immortals she had unsuspectingly come between.

With each pulse, it wasn't enough. It was a woman around him, wet and soft and loose in comparison to the irrefutably tight and vestal temple of the deity's body. Kaioshin would be so small around Kibito's body, so deliciously suffocating around his manhood, that Akane's orifice failed to please him.

Here Kibito was, settling for so little when he wanted so much more than any mortal could offer. His insatiability wasn't due to any gender but instead, a forbidden individual.

The body surrounding his, clenching him in climax, wasn't Kaioshin's. Kibito was fighting with himself, trying vainly to reach that heavenly bliss with the wrong person, repeating the same damn mistake he was always forced to make.

He hated Kaioshin for it. Why couldn't Kaioshin give in to what they both desperately desired and save Kibito from this torture? Hadn't Kibito served him loyally or devotedly or lovingly enough?

The rage that mounted with each harsh thrust threatened Kibito's sanity. He began having urges he never thought possible – desires to treat the deity violently in a way that didn't involve pleasure. Instead, he simply wanted to harm.

It was Akane who suffered then, as Kibito withdrew from her. In a desperate attempt to sate his maddening desires, Kibito turned the panting woman and pushed her chest hard against the alley wall. It took immense effort for Kibito not to crush her, as that wasn't his intention. He simply needed fulfillment, and to have it, he guided himself to a tighter orifice – one forbidden and hidden until their primal position offered it. Only after tearing aside her dress could Kibito enter her anally, swallowing her surprised cry with one strong concealing hand.

Had the wetness of her womanhood not moistened the orifice from the previous position of their sex, Akane wouldn't have accepted Kibito as she did. There was pain for her – of course there was – but it was wonderful, like the bite of sharp nails in the throes of passion. A hot hook of delight cut up through Kibito's abdomen when she thrust back to him, his hands falling then to roughly seize her bucking hips.

Had Kibito buried himself inside Kaioshin, the deity's moans alone would have been enough to sate him. Kaioshin's voice, so soft and lyrical and yet ultimately commanding, would strike Kibito in a manner exponentially more arousing than Akane's high, feminine cries.

It was so tight - so very, delightedly tight - that Kibito couldn't restrain his groan. His voice was husky, made ragged by the passage that consumed him, causing his face to fall forward and his sweat to drip downward. The dew fell to collect on Akane 's ivory buttocks, driven free only by the pistoning of Kibito's powerful body and the pressure of his guiding hands.

Dew, similar to what had existed at the corner of Kaioshin's mouth and then his finger, before he polished clean with his smiling lips.

The imagery made Kibito groan and throw his head back, feeling the tenseness of his bared throat. He couldn't help but harshen his movements, driven by the thoughts of the deity consuming him. Instead of Akane it was Kaioshin he pillaged, driving himself into the delicate and divine depths of his body.

Had Kibito looked down, he would have seen ivory skin flushed pink with passion, and the remnants of onyx dress glitter in the moonlight. Instead, in the sanctity of his desires, Kibito envisioned the lavender furrow of fine spine, contorting to his will. He could feel the slap of pert buttocks against his pelvis, and hear Kaioshin's breath, as broken as his stolen virginity.

Suddenly, the muscles surrounding his throbbing member tightened further, causing stars to consume his vision. Though his mind was so very focused on the deity, the orgasm Kibito experienced was significantly hollow. Even as Kibito thrust harder into the body accepting him, his heart could not deceive him. He was there, gritting his teeth, spilling his seed into a person other than the divinity. Reality washed his passion away with a cruel flood of guilt.

Kibito doubled over the woman before him, struggling to control his breathing. The woman – whatever her name was, as she truly never mattered to him – was murmuring something sultry. She designed her words to seize Kibito's heart and take it for her own, and yet his true devotion couldn't be stolen.

Instead, Kibito withdrew from her, both physically and mentally. He couldn't help but feel remorse for Akane, as she had unintentionally been involved in the immortals' struggles. Though she wore an appreciative smile on her beautiful face, Kibito felt nothing.

The bodyguard was completely numb, even as he adjusted his clothing. It was necessary for him to reach down and retrieve his doublet, faltering only when Akane interrupted his movements. She had no choice but to look up at his face, her fine hands rising to rest on his chest. Her touch was soft and affectionate in her post coital bliss, and Kibito just as gently shrugged her off.

Even as Kibito looked downwards to knot the orange sash at its customary place around his waist, Akane followed his eyes with her own. Her expression was questioning, and it wasn't until she spoke that Kibito understood her confusion.

"What does 'Kaioshin' mean?" she asked, blinking with large eyes that reflected the moonlight filtering downward from above.

Her words stunned Kibito, who paused to consider her inquiry. Had he cried out for the true person of his desires? There was no denying it - proof existed before him, in a woman who would have not otherwise known the term so foreign to her.

When Kibito finally spoke, feeling exposed though he had enveloped himself in concealing layers of clothes, he felt hollow again. "It's nothing," he told her, wishing his words were honest.

Nothing. Was that all Kibito had? In the end, when everything was said and done, did he truly have nothing to speak of? Nothing to fulfill him, rather than a love that would never exist outside of his dreams?

It was likely due Kibito's terse reply and his equally expressionless behavior that Akane decided to question him no further. Or perhaps it was Kibito's abilities to summon her native clothing with a flash of light. In an instant, the ruined onyx dress she wore simply vanished into thin air, leaving behind mere memories that would never be so completely or easily dismissed.

True to his duties, Kibito accompanied Akane to her home. The process was silent, save for the sound of cobblestone underfoot and chirping insects in the distance. Like the flip of a coin, Kibito resumed his purpose as a bodyguard, doing no more than following the orders of his charge.

Kibito took Akane no further than her walkway of her property, remaining only to see her open the door. Before she turned, words parting her lips, Kibito had already instantly transmitted to the inn where the immortals had chosen to stay.

The entire process lasted no more than an hour, and then Kibito was standing in the cold, yet comfortable solitary space of his temporary residence. It was there the guardian situated himself on the edge of his single bed, feeling it shift beneath his weight even as he covered his face with his hands.

Kibito remained there for many moments, wondering where his emotions had fled. Usually he had such profound control over himself, and yet he didn't know what to feel – wasn't certain what he _should _feel. Only minutes ago had he felt the urge to release a blinding rage at Kaioshin, only to then allow the deity's image to consume him during climax.

All Kibito knew was that to function, he had to confront the Supreme Kai, whose signature energy resided in the room besides the bodyguard's.

Never before would Kibito have waited even a minute to seek out the deity, especially after he had spent an unusually long amount of time absent from him. It was likely, given the time of night, Kaioshin would have been consumed by sleep.

It would be simple enough for Kibito to glance in on the god just long enough to ascertain his safety. Perhaps then by the following morning, Kibito's internal darkness would subside and they could continue as though nothing had changed.

After all, this had occurred in the past, numerous times. This would prove no different- or so Kibito suspected, utilizing instant transmission again to bypass disturbing the door of Kaioshin's room.

Contrasting the dark and lifeless existence of Kibito's space, Kaioshin's room danced with energy. A flame trembled with the shift of air caused by Kibito's sudden presence before resuming its lively saltation in the safe boundary of the fireplace. The energy emitted from the element reflected on the pale walls, exposing details that fainted with increasing distance from the light.

The illumination exposed to Kibito an empty bed, the sheets existing smooth and undisturbed.

For an instant, panic seized Kibito's senses. He had wholeheartedly expected to see Kaioshin's petite body tangled in the bedding, as he had sensed the deity's signature energy present in the space.

It was from behind Kibito that Kaioshin's voice arose, dulled by something other than exhaustion. The Supreme Kai exposed no surprise at his guardian's sudden appearance. It was likely the divinity had sensed the telling approach of Kibito's ki and had simply awaited his arrival.

"Welcome back, Kibito-san."

The guardian rounded his body to see Kaioshin perched atop a simple wooden chair. He sat in a manner opposite than intended, straddling the furniture backwards with his lithe knees bordering the backrest. Kaioshin remained dressed, though only in the turquoise layer of his clothing. The doublet and sash were situated on a plain table, pristine and folded crisply.

Perhaps even before Kibito noticed the besotted blackness of Kaioshin's eyes, he recognized the half empty bottle of wine standing on the ground ahead of the deity. The contents appeared pitch black in the lack of light, though the colorless crystal glass in Kaioshin's unsteady hand contained transparent crimson liquid.

Kibito said nothing, focusing on the situation at hand. Kaioshin drank wine very rarely – never more than a single glass at a time, and never alone. Though the deity was powerful, he was also inexperienced and weighed no more than a hundred pounds, even with clothing. Physically, Kaioshin had a weakness against alcohol and needed very little to become intoxicated.

It was obvious Kaioshin had surpassed his limit. His energy seemed deflated, paling in comparison to his usual liveliness.

There was a telling crook in Kaioshin's lips – likely intended to be a smirk. In reality, Kaioshin looked absolutely tired and worn hollow. His eyes were absent of their familiar sharpness, their once profound depths of intellect replaced by a shallow puddle of ink.

Had Kibito not been suddenly angered by the unsettling behavior of the deity, he might have noticed the tear stains on Kaioshin's porcelain face.

"Did you have fun, Kibito-san?" Kaioshin asked, tipping his head. He nearly spilled the drink in the process, with the rest of his upper body drunkenly following suit.

Kibito said nothing. Instead, his actions made a bold statement. He simply walked to the Supreme Kai, blocking the flames from illuminating Kaioshin's curious face. Then, with an intentional placement of one boot, Kibito crushed the bottle of wine underfoot. It spread like blood across the floor, staining the yellow of the guardian's sole instantly.

Kaioshin made a sound of complaint, his reaction delayed by the alcohol flowing through his veins. He barely had enough time to reach for his guardian's leg before Kibito seized him by the back of his shirt, easily lifting the petite deity free from the chair.

It was Kibito's instinct to shake the man in his grasp, though his desire wasn't intended to sober the god. The part of him that blamed Kaioshin for his guilt wanted to violently thrash the divinity about, throw him down, and perhaps even hit him as punishment. Though the shock that struck Kibito at his acknowledgement was immense, it wasn't enough to clear his head. It only prevented him from further violating his role as Kaioshin's protector.

Instead, Kibito used his empty fingers to fist the collar of Kaioshin's shirt and draw him close. His remaining hand knocked the chalice out of Kaioshin's clumsy grasp, causing crystal to explode on the floor already aglitter with quartz.

"Do you think this is funny?" Kibito growled, so close to the Kaioshin that he could smell the wine tainting his breath. The alcohol only fueled the fire in the larger man's eyes, aimed to burn the flawless canvas of Kaioshin's face. "Do you think this is a game?"

Kaioshin was busy trying to control his limbs, his entire body shifting with his movements. After some struggle, the deity's small hands reached up to clasp around Kibito's broad wrist, his fingers not long enough to consume the thickness. Instead, the Supreme Kai merely clutched at Kibito's arm, his fine nails pursing the fabric of one blue sleeve.

"Kibito," gasped Kaioshin, still able to breathe. He was fully capable of recognizing the significance of the situation, as never before had his guardian handled him in such a manner. Kaioshin was confused further than his intoxication alone allowed, proving his befuddlement as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?" snarled the man seizing the god in his fury. Kibito's suspicions alone were enough to have him further twist the neckline of Kaioshin's shirt, stealing more of the deity's weak ability to breathe in the process. Had Kibito's voice not boomed so dangerously, he might have heard Kaioshin's stricken cry. "Have you been sitting here, enjoying visions of your little pawns?"

There was worry stirring in the depths of Kaioshin's exotic eyes, causing them to sharpen the slightest bit. The deity's brows were beginning to furrow, though his frustration for Kibito had begun once his wine had been ruined. His voice was uncharacteristically harsh.

"I have enjoyed nothing, you brute, but that bottle of wine you have so bluntly broken. Now unhand me," Kaioshin hissed, not a shred of doubt in his threat, "before I do something we'll both regret."

Already, Kibito had touched his beloved in an inexcusable manner. Had Kibito died then for such a sin, he would have welcomed his end. And if he wasn't so selfish, his angry graze clinging tenaciously to Kaioshin's beauty even as he set him down and released him, Kibito would have punished himself just then.

Kaioshin's understandable anger was penalty enough and sobered Kibito from his harmful emotions. He stood in their sudden absence, uncertain what was to occur next. Kibito could only watch the deity stumble away, rubbing at his neck only after he lowered himself to sit on the edge of his bed.

Though only seconds had passed, precious moments had had been lost. Enough time had gone by that the angry fog in Kibito's vision had fully retracted and he could see properly once more. It was then Kibito recognized the truth to Kaioshin's words.

From where the deity sat on the mattress, the unhindered luster of the fire reflected along the tracks of tears on Kaioshin's face. The glowing embers and dancing tendrils of energy emphasized the fluid sadness collecting in the black border of Kaioshin's eyes, glimmering like malleable diamonds in the surreal light.

It was then Kibito felt he couldn't trust his own vision, blinking slowly and surely at Kaioshin's divine visage. After a moment of consideration, Kibito then turned to study the chair the god had sat upon only moments before, the spill of wine starkly evident against the light grain of the wooden floor.

Likely, Kibito's strained mind convoluted what should have been obvious. Surely Kaioshin hadn't sat there alone and drowned his sorrows in wine...

...Or had he?

"Why?" Kibito asked then, returning his undying attention to the god before him. He needed answers even before he could muster the questions threatening to seal his throat.

The sad shake of Kaioshin's head sufficed to confirm Kibito's suspicions. The Supreme Kai was not denying the accusation, but in fact exposing the shame suffused across his angelic face.

Kaioshin only offered his own questions in response, though his were designed to expose his emotions – his reason for reacting to the situation with wine as he did. "Why, might I inquire, do you suspect I've experienced enjoyment?" Then, without faltering, Kaioshin asked, "Who could when they watch the person they most desire be with another?"

Rendered speechless, Kibito could only study the deity before him. Kaioshin always looked so youthful, so tempting, and the firelight only emphasized his beauty. That familiar ache rose up from within Kibito again, begging him to act upon his desires.

Oh, how Kibito wanted to seize that white hair and bare that fragile neck to bite the length of it. Suck Kaioshin's flesh, watch passionate bruises bloom across lavender skin, and tear the shirt from his chest to caress him lasciviously. He wanted to kiss Kaioshin deeply and drink the remnant wine from his lips, tasting the intoxication offered by fermentation and reverence.

Kibito desired so profoundly to convince Kaioshin to allow such actions to be taken and yet even in his inebriated state, the deity never would. He was married to the universe – had been since his birth – and remained unfalteringly loyal to it despite the anguish it inflicted.

What words eventually came from Kibito's mouth were not what the bodyguard expected. He wanted to say something much more thoughtful, more touching. All he heard his voice say was, "You've been crying."

Kaioshin's expression darkened instantly. Though he hadn't expected his tears to go unnoticed, he hadn't suspected Kibito would mock him for it. It took numerous moments of defensive glaring for Kaioshin to recognize the others dishevelment and lessen his guard. When the deity spoke, his voice was little more than a whisper.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious? I may be intoxicated, but never enough to falsify my emotions," replied Kaioshin, even as he shifted both hands to rest in his lap – his only true sign of discomfort. The deity's next message was an admission. "Truly, Kibito. I spent the last hours suffering."

Kibito saw nothing but painful truth in Kaioshin's obsidian eyes, though his tears had ceased to flow. The divinity was once again withdrawing himself from the situation, starving his emotions at the source with memorized and perfected practice. And yet Kibito refused to allow it just yet, needing to ask the man before him a burning question.

"Why...this?" Kibito referring to the entire night – the teasing, the woman, and the suffering both of their actions had inflicted. "Why tempt me to betray us both?"

A moment passed and Kaioshin considered Kibito thoughtfully. When the deity finally spoke, his words seemed practiced, as though he had secretly recited them over and over again in his head. Kaioshin paused if only to gather the courage to share his message, or perhaps to convince himself that there could truly be no other alternative to their relationship.

Either reason was saddening to Kibito because he wanted so much more and absolutely hurt to think of Kaioshin submitting to an eternity without truly experiencing love – especially with someone so willing to cherish him.

"It's not betrayal, Kibito," said Kaioshin steadily, his soft lips down-turned. "I refuse to instill on you the same loneliness I am forced to suffer. As a Supreme Kai, I am not allowed to experience such indulgences. By no means can I expect you to follow suit, even as my guardian."

Kibito wanted to tell Kaioshin that he would relinquish anything to be with him, to subject himself to the same divine standards. He didn't need sex, nor did he truly desire any other individual to share it with. The man that truly demanded a vestal existence was the only person he wanted.

If Kibito could never have Kaioshin, he knew any attempts to seek a substitute would be in vain. To be disappointed throughout the rest of his own immortal life would cause more damage than necessary – especially if it inflicted torment upon Kaioshin. In the end, it was Kaioshin's heart Kibito wished to protect rather than corrupt, despite the carnal hunger he had for the deity.

Kibito was a bodyguard first and foremost, just as Kaioshin was the supreme overseer of the universe. Kaioshin's exalted position was traumatizing enough as it was, with visions of destruction and massacres and natural disasters. Kibito truly felt selfish for furthering the pain the deity endured each and every second of his existence.

The immortals admired each other from the distance that separated them, seeming much further apart than they physically existed. Even as Kaioshin admitted his own affections, the deity simultaneously drove down an axe to severe whatever weak hopes his words may have given Kibito.

"I love you, Kibito, but even my words are forbidden," said Kaioshin sadly, his expression more exposed and vulnerable than ever. "I speak only to share the truth, as I cannot lie to you. However, I can do nothing further, despite how strong my desires are."

And then, as if physically taxing to prolong the torture, Kaioshin declined his head. He stared at his hands, watching his fingers lock together as though in ultimate uncertainty. "I'm sorry, Kibito. Truly, I am. But you must know that the universe will never change its ways, and you will ever be able to have me."

The two immortals were forever each others balance. When Kaioshin collapsed, it was Kibito's duty to stand strong. It was Kibito who fulfilled his role then, bracing his body against the powerful anguish that threatened to drive him down. Had he submitted to the sudden horrible gravity in his heart, he would have failed them both.

Kibito knew with grave certainty that he would eventually break under the pressure. And he would allow himself to, only after he was absent from Kaioshin's vision.

But truly, was he ever in secrecy?

For now, Kibito felt he could no longer suffer their distance. Against his logic, the guardian approached Kaioshin, kneeling before the deity. Even bowed before the divinity, Kibito's presence was overwhelming, stealing the firelight that devoured the remaining space. In the darkness he introduced, Kibito raised one trembling hand to cup Kaioshin's ethereal face, supporting his sorrow.

For an instant, the deity melted at the contact. A sigh escaped his soft lips, filtering through the air shared between them. A single tear trickled down his cheek, shining platinum in the lingering moonlight.

And once, just that once, Kibito dared to steal a kiss. He leaned forward, begging with his own baited breath, sensing Kaioshin's hitch. It was then Kaioshin turned his head, denying them both the intimate touch of lips. As selfless as ever, the deity retained his purity, though forever would he relive his regret.

Only then did Kibito relinquish his love, standing to distance himself. He could not allow Kaioshin to see the depths of his suffering.

"If things were different..." Kaioshin whispered quietly, though there was no need. They were both certain that had the universe not been so consuming, so utterly selfish, they could submit to their ardor. Though the cosmos was ever-changing, some elements would forever remain constant. What demanded their loneliness and torment would never falter, never fail. The immortals would collapse long before it became a vague possibility.

Kibito walked to the door, turning his face away from the illuminating fire and into the darkness. It was then Kibito discovered that the door had never been locked, and that he could have entered just as easily as any other. It truly meant nothing, as the boundaries he so desperately desired to breach were infallible. Indestructible. Inevitable.

Kibito allowed himself one last vision of Kaioshin before they parted that night. Only until morning would they separate. Then their lives as god and guardian would resume. That night would be the first and the last they would ever speak of such emotions, forever withholding them until the end of eternity.

"Kibito," Kaioshin called softly, his fragile voice threatening to break. There was unsurpassed honesty and visible anguish in his eyes. Though he was the highest deity in the universe, he felt the weakest and the most powerless. Knowing he could do nothing, Kaioshin couldn't help but promise, "If I could change everything..."

Kibito nodded to him, unable to feign a smile. "I know, Kaioshin."

With that, Kibito removed himself from the room, sealing the space behind him. In doing so, Kibito shut the door on both everything he wanted and everything he could never have. Even then, Kaioshin's words remained inside of Kibito, echoing throughout the hollow shell of his body.

_The universe will never change its ways,_ Kaioshin had said, _and you will ever be able to have me._

Kibito wanted to die but he couldn't. He could only live, with no choice but to forever and damningly agree.


End file.
